


Cannot Function without You

by SmallbitofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with bad ending, Belt used as a Noose, Chihiro is Mentioned, Depressed Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Depression, Hanging, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Kiyotaka needs a hug, M/M, Makoto tries to cheer him up, Mentions of Blood, Mondo is Mentioned, Nothing Fluffy Here, Starvation, Suicidal Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Takes Place After Chapter 2, Trauma, Yasuhiro is Mentioned, Yasuhiro is just - trying his best in the background, attempted comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallbitofDespair/pseuds/SmallbitofDespair
Summary: Death. He regularly thought of how it felt to die. He couldn’t feel anything, not anymore. All he felt was pain, physically and mentally. It hurt to find the motivation to get up, to get up and do something about his situation. He couldn’t bring himself to go anywhere but a singular classroom whenever he did need to get away from his head, and even then, nobody ever followed in after him. He was still left with the thoughts. The ideas of offing himself in an attempt to escape, to feel something, to.. See Mondo again. Of course, Seeing Mondo played a big factor in his want to do something as drastic as this. Even if he could only see him one more time, he’d feel so much happier, so much more at peace, knowing that he was still lingering with him, even for a moment.But of course. A plan like that.. It needed to be thought out.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Cannot Function without You

Despair. 

All he had felt for days was Despair. 

Mondo Owada. His first friend. The first person who had bothered to even get to know him before deciding he was just another punching bag. The first person who cared about him that wasn’t forced to by blood. The first person who hadn’t hurt him in any shape or form. He was executed right in front of his very eyes. He was electrocuted, churned into butter, and then eaten right in front of him from that.. Bear. That same bear who started everything that led to this moment. The same bear who chose such a heavy motive, almost as if he was aiming for him.. His brother. Why couldn’t he have taken his place? Mondo deserved to live on. Mondo had so much more to live for.. Didn’t he? Why did he just give up? He had tried so hard. He couldn’t live on knowing he had intentionally voted his bro for death.. 

Monokuma had spoken to him after the trial had ended. He was still on his knees, heavy tears flowing down his face still. As everyone watched him in silence, he heard the things Monokuma blatantly muttered to him out of all people, likely hoping to provoke him in some way.. 

“Puhuhu!~ You better watch out! Maybe you’ll get a little serving of Owada with your next dish! But you didn’t hear that from me!” 

It didn’t even affect him in the way that the bear may have been hoping for. Perhaps he had wanted him to lash out, just so he could have an excuse to kill him as he did to Junko.. The comment terrified him. He was terrified to eat. Even thinking about food had made him feel nauseous in some ways. All the comment caused was his current hysteria to become worse. His crying became much more uncontrollable, he felt as if he was going insane. His loud sobs echoed throughout the entire trial room, to him, it felt like hours. But, of course, he was forcefully kicked out. Makoto.. Makoto and Yasuhiro.. They were the ones who helped him to his feet. He was weak. The entire walk back to his dorm made his legs want to give out from underneath him, he wanted to just curl up in a ball, he wanted to stop existing, to dissociate from everything around him. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He lost the only thing that had kept him happy throughout everything. Mondo was his only friend. Mondo was the one who swore to protect him.. .. Taka.. swore to protect him back. But, he failed. He failed as a Brother. He didn’t save him in the end. It was all his fault. Why didn’t he follow Mondo after their sauna competition? Why didn’t he check on everyone that morning? Why didn’t he.. Do anything helpful? Why was he so unhelpful? It wasn’t even the beginning of the spiral of his usefulness.. It was merely the midpoint. He knew he was useless as a child. He could’ve protected his Grandfather better.. He could’ve stopped provoking the other students at school with his mere presence. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

He’s only left his dorm twice after Mondo’s execution. Once for the breakfast meeting, where he spent his entire time blankly staring down at the food that could’ve been laced with the remains of his soul brother, watching in pure shock as everyone else ate around him. Why was he the only one who cared? What if they were eating Mondo? It was a sick thought.. The second time he had decided to leave the safety of his room, was when he had left to get sleeping pills from the nurses office. He couldn’t even sleep without the haunting memories of Mondo’s death coming back. He dreamed about it every time he even tried to sleep. So, he simply stopped sleeping. If he stopped sleeping, the images of flashing colors.. The images of the bike going around, and around would stop.. He wouldn’t hear his own screaming anymore. 

He spent all of his time in his room, staring at his ceiling. Mondo lended him his jacket after their sauna competition.. He was going to give it back to him after the trial was over. After he had assumed that Mondo was innocent. That Mondo hadn’t murdered Fujisaki.. It became a comfort item for him immediately. It reminded him of the Biker Gang Leader, it even still had the scent from whatever cologne he had in his dorm room. He considered it a present among men. A present between two bros. It made him feel special. At the time, he wasn’t even sure on why it felt so special to him. Even hearing Mondo call him his ‘bro’ made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was something he had no experience in. It was probably even ridiculous for him to grow so attached to one person in a killing game.. He was idiotic. He was idiotic for even thinking he could have friends, even for a short amount of time.. As usual, it just went wrong. 

His mind was, of course, racing at all times. It always got worse whenever he was alone. He never felt remotely better when he was alone, in fact, he hated being alone. All the time, he was purely left with his thoughts, the thoughts that slowly got more and more deranged and desperate for a way to escape, for a way to forget everything. This school.. It held nothing for him anymore. His love of being here diminished ever since Sayaka, Junko. and Leon were killed earlier on in their time here. He had tried so hard to convince himself before everything that it was a joke, that the Principal would walk out and tell everyone that their perseverance was admirable, that he was proud of everyone for not giving up when encountered with such a horrible situation. But, it never happened. The blood, the bodies, the executions, and after-trial screaming.. It was all real. It was all too real. He couldn’t have hope of Mondo returning to him, with that smile and almost joking tone about the situation at hand. Mondo would be disappointed in him for snapping this early on, wouldn’t he? He wouldn’t be able to face him, knowing that he had failed their promise so early. Not even days after his death at that. It was laughable. Not only were his thoughts full of regret and sorrow, but it was full of wants, darker wants that nobody would’ve expected from someone like him. Someone who people always said was riled up at all hours, even as a child.

Death. He regularly thought of how it felt to die. He couldn’t feel anything, not anymore. All he felt was pain, physically and mentally. It hurt to find the motivation to get up, to get up and do something about his situation. He couldn’t bring himself to go anywhere but a singular classroom whenever he did need to get away from his head, and even then, nobody ever followed in after him. He was still left with the thoughts. The ideas of offing himself in an attempt to escape, to feel something, to.. See Mondo again. Of course, Seeing Mondo played a big factor in his want to do something as drastic as this. Even if he could only see him one more time, he’d feel so much happier, so much more at peace, knowing that he was still lingering with him, even for a moment. 

But of course. A plan like that.. It needed to be thought out. 

Out of the course of the next few days, he had started to isolate himself fully from everyone. He stopped visiting that classroom. He stopped answering his door whenever Yasuhiro or Makoto tried checking in on him. He had stopped talking, moving, he stopped almost anything that would make him feel.. Alive. He was almost a walking corpse at this point in his life. There was bags under his eyes from countless restless nights, lines from his daily fasting started forming on his cheeks, making him feel even weaker than he already did, and worst of all, he had already considered the fact that not many had truly cared for him. His class, of course, was full of people drastically different than him, and of course, he was almost used to the feeling of being outcast entirely for any reason at all. But ever since Mondo’s death.. Only two people talked to him, but he could tell, they were doing it out of pity. Many of his fellow students seemed almost disgusted to think about him in his current state of mind, some even refused to acknowledge that he was even there. While of course, perhaps the efforts were appreciated the first few times, it slowly became repetitive. Every night, he was left with a plate of random vegetables, usually carrots, at his door, likely from Yasuhiro. He never ate them. He took them into his room only to pour the food into his trash-can and cover it up with wads of paper, just in case Yasuhiro ever tried visiting and got a glance into his trash. 

He couldn’t help but fear that he was selfish. That everything his mind had resorted to after losing Mondo was something that everyone saw as a desperate attempt for attention. But it wasn’t. Mondo was the only person here who respected him, he even told him that during their competition. Losing someone who had respected you, after years of being treated like a horrible person for someone else’s actions.. It made him happy. It made him too happy. 

Nobody could understand how he felt. 

Today was the day. They had received their motive a day ago, something he was forced to attend as normal, it was something about Money. Money didn’t matter to him anymore. All he did was space out almost automatically upon hearing the bears grating voice echo throughout the Gymnasium. He already knew that he was an easy target for anyone willing to do something so horrible for quick cash, but, he didn’t want to take someone else down with him, even if it would be a much more convenient death than what he had planned out for himself over the last few days. Nobody deserved to die for something as mediocre as putting him out of his misery. 

After the motive reveal. It was time to begin putting his plan into action. 

He had returned to his room as normal, nobody had questioned him when he took a small stop at the nurses office beforehand, however. He had gotten his usual sleeping pills, almost hoping that it would help him go unconscious during the process so he wouldn’t feel as much pain. A silent hope. He didn’t want to go too far. Though, he wasn’t even sure if this was going to work. He knew plenty of things, and yet, medical knowledge was something he had never thought of studying before. His father, Takaaki, was the one who seemed better at it. He always understood how to help him when he came home injured. But, he had to keep holding onto one good hope about this, that these pills were going to actually work for him during this.. 

He had placed the pill bottle onto his desk, listening to the small clink of the bottle as it settled. The small, round pills clanking silently up against the plastic, filling the silent, empty void of a room for a moment. But, only for a moment. He wasn’t able to dwell in the glow of silence for long. As unfortunately, something he hadn’t expected to happen became reality in an instant.

A knock on the door. 

Of course, he had only two people wanting to visit him, but after he began isolating himself.. Those visits became less frequent. It was almost like everyone had accepted him as dead. That he had simply starved in his room and didn’t bother to check on him. Likely not wanting a trial for something with such a simple answer.. Monokuma would probably even allow it, right? But this time he didn’t even get to process it before the sound of his door creaking open echoed throughout his empty room. His room was still fairly clean, as he never brought trash or anything in it. 

“..Hey, Taka..?” A small, sheepish voice entered the room. ..Makoto? Out of all people who could potentially ruin the plan.. It was the Ultimate Lucky Student himself. The one who was able to solve all of the cases thus far with what appeared to be ease. Surely.. He wouldn’t notice his intentions. Would he? “Everyone’s been wondering where you’ve been, y’know..? We’ve all only seen you leave maybe.. Once or twice throughout the last few days.” He’s lying. Nobody cares where you’ve been. He is only pitying you.. That had to be it. “.. You’re uh, still not very talkative, huh..?” 

That much was true. He had just been listening to Makoto silently, keeping himself positioned in front of his desk, trying to block the pill bottle's view. He did slowly turn to face him, his eyes still being blank, his expression still unmoving. It was nothing like his normal self, who would’ve been yelling about his health, who would’ve been telling Makoto there was nothing to worry about with a big smile on his face. That wasn’t him anymore. He looked away for a moment. He hasn’t talked in quite some time.. He knew he’d only sound horrible if he had even made an attempt.

There was a small sigh, followed by the sound of the door closing soon after. Makoto had either left or fully welcomed himself into his dorm-room.. His red eyes had slowly drifted up, seeing the Lucky Student was out of his doorway and now next to his trash can, almost searching, searching for.. Something. Something incriminating? “I’m sorry.. You.. probably aren’t wanting this type of conversation, right?” He had a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, looking up at the still blankly-staring Moral Compass. Soon, he had stood himself up straight again, luckily not seeing all of the wads of paper that were covering the more sinister truth to most food given to him. “I can’t say I understand how you feel, Taka.. but, what you’re going through.. Nobody deserves it. Especially someone like you. You’re a close friend to me, Taka.. and I am sure everyone else can back me up on that as well..! Your pain.. It hurts us as well.” But that was a lie, wasn’t it? For years, people never cared about him. People couldn’t wait for the day where he would just stop showing up.. That’d he’d be another statistic of young children who just.. Gave up. “Please, Taka.. Mondo.. He wouldn’t have wanted you to give up. Not now..” 

He flinched somewhat. The mere mention of his name.. It caught him off guard. A good portion of the students had tried to prevent themselves from mentioning the Biker Gang Leader around him, knowing it’d cause him to only lock up more. But.. Mondo.. He wouldn’t be disappointed, would he? Taka was just going to put himself out of his misery. He shouldn’t be cared for. It was a waste of time.. For everyone involved. He couldn’t even process it before he felt tears start forming in his eyes, his vision blurring for a quick second. He couldn’t just start crying. That was.. That was weak. Just like his mother had always told him. He was too emotional for a male. It made him weak. Not strong. Not tough. It made him appear cowardly, it made him appear like an easy target. ..Who knew if Makoto was going to kill him. It’s not like anyone would find out.

“After your competition.. I could tell.. That there was something you both weren’t admitting..” Makoto continued on, looking down at the floor of the raven-haired boy's room. A frown had formed on his face then. He seemed to ponder if he even wanted to say this, but soon enough, he sighed heavily. His eyes looking back up at Kiyotaka’s expression, seeming to scan him for any changes before he continued, his voice wavering slightly at his new topic: “You both.. Were very close.. But, There was something else there.. Wasn’t there?” Something else.. What was Makoto referring to? They were.. Just bros, weren’t they? Surely, the feelings he had for him weren’t anything.. Romantic. The warmth in his chest didn’t mean anything whenever he heard Mondo compliment him for his strange wording, that his almost amusingly playful way of messing up his hair during some of their conversations was all purely platonic. That.. he didn’t find himself getting lost in the others eyes midway into their endurance test. Friendship felt like that, didn’t it? “I know how you felt about him.. I could tell the moment we all..-” He trailed off for a moment, knowing it wasn’t a good thing for him to mention. “And.. I think he shared the same thoughts as you. If you.. Are willing to understand where I am going with it..” 

And yet.. That seemed to be what Makoto was hinting at. Did.. he have a crush on Mondo? Something he never even got to tell him.. He was willing to die for him. Makoto was right.. The friendship went even deeper than he originally thought. Bro’s don’t just beg to be killed in place of the other, do they? Not in the same hysteria that he had. And yet, he still had the audacity to still call him his friend, not anything else. He couldn’t have poured his heart out to him beforehand. But, that’d hurt worse, wouldn’t it? To spill your innermost feelings to someone, and then watch them be brutally murdered and churned into a liquid.. He wouldn’t have felt better. He wouldn’t have felt better.. ..Maybe he would’ve felt a little better. ‘I think he shared the same thoughts as you.’ But that would mean that Mondo felt similarly. That he felt there was something a little more than just two men being friends, that it went over a certain line between romance and platonic friendship. Did Mondo not realize it either? Was he forced to make such a painful realization.. During what happened to him? Somehow, just somehow, it managed to make him feel worse. A small, strangled sob came from him. He could almost feel his legs want to give out. He could tell that Makoto noticed, as his eyes widened as he realized his mistake right away. 

“H-Huh..?” He stammered somewhat. “W-Wait, that’s.. Not what I intended..! I promise..! I just.. Mondo’s feelings.. If he felt the same. He’d want you to keep going.. He wouldn’t want you to starve yourself, and punish yourself for something you couldn’t control..” He rambled on for a moment, trying his best to remedy the situation. Of course, Taka felt himself block it out on instinct. He couldn’t bear to listen to any more of the Lucky Student’s words.. It was a realization that made his want go up. A realization that fully helped him realize. 

He wanted to see Mondo again. He was going to see Mondo again, and he wasn’t going to give up. He was going to go through with his plan, no matter what may happen. No matter what Makoto says to him. 

“..Please...just.. Leave me be..” It was the first few words he had managed to mutter out in days now. His voice, it was somewhat hard to recognize as his own. It sounded weak, defeated, almost bordering emotionless. He wasn’t used to how he sounded without his usual optimism, without his usual loud and proud persona.. He sounded odd, even to himself. His voice had a small waver to it. He was crying now. Tears were uncontrollably trickling down his face, almost as if he had held in his emotions for too long. But that was a lie. He was surprised he even had enough tears to cry at this very moment. 

“I..- Of course.. I’m.. I’m sorry, Taka..” Makoto sounded defeated. His body turning towards the door as he began walking towards it, the small sounds of his sneakers moving across the floor was the only grating sound Taka could focus himself on. He needed to escape. He needed an escape, right now. “But.. I hope you take my advice. Everyone here wants you to make it out alive with us.. So, please.. Come to the breakfast meeting tomorrow.” He turned his head back towards the raven-haired boy, seeing as the only response he got was the tiniest of nods, he seemed to accept it, opened the door, and finally, finally he had left him alone. 

He wasn’t going to be there, of course. He was hoping he’d already be dead by then. 

Now that Makoto had left, he had opened up the pill bottle, taking over the recommended dosage almost immediately. He wasn’t too positive if he could overdose on sleeping pills, but, it was of course a silent prayer if he had somehow survived what he was going to do next. He had been avoiding water for the most part. He avoided anything that forced him to leave his room. So, he had gotten quite skilled at simply swallowing the pills as normal, with no needed assistance from a drink. He picked up the pill bottle now, his hands shaking somewhat, until he just fully lost control of his own thoughts. He had tipped the pill bottle over his mouth, swallowing a good portion of the tablets inside of the container before placing them harshly down on his desk. It was luckily a noise that nobody would be able to hear. Nobody could listen to him. 

He looked down at his desks chair, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes as he started to push it towards the middle of the room. The grating sound of the chair squeaking at the movements was.. Almost haunting in a way. One of the last sounds he’d ever hear. 

Of course, rope was something that he couldn’t locate in this school.. And he knew Togami would find the disappearance of his lamp cord suspicious if he stole that once again. So, he went with the next best thing. The dorms had exact replicas of everyone's uniforms, so, it was time he used that to his advantage here. Belts. He had heard stories from his fathers work that included people using belts as.. Well, weapons usually. Surely, he could figure out a way to tie a belt. It was all he had to use, unless, he went a different route and decided to off himself with a kitchen knife.. But, that seemed almost too horrifying to imagine, he couldn’t even picture how everyone would see his corpse in that state. How pathetic, he was already trying to figure out ways to keep his body from looking as traumatizing as he could make it, which, truthfully, if overdosing was an option.. He’d likely take that before this current idea. 

He looked at his current setup for a moment. He frowned. He couldn’t just turn back now. He needed to get out of here, and this was the quickest escape. He couldn’t just wait for someone to gain the want to murder him. He needed Mondo. He needed to see him as soon as he could. With a small shake of his thoughts, he slowly snuck over to where all of his uniforms were stored within the dorm-room. He was likely going to have to use more than one belt for this, as he needed to be able to reach the ceiling with it.. But he didn’t need it to touch the floor. That was an important aspect of this. With a small look around and resorting to his piles of clean, white uniforms, he pulled out two black belts, rolling them both up as he walked back to his chair. This was it. The final few steps. The last few minutes he had to himself.. The nighttime announcement would go off soon, hopefully, Monokuma won’t alarm anyone of his body. He was aware Monokuma had told them about.. The last body.. Chihiro.. Fairly early in the morning.. Maybe a suicide wouldn’t be important enough for that.. He could only hope. If he was just lucky enough, he’d be forgotten about. He’d be here until the end of time. But, he’d be with Mondo in the afterlife. 

This was the final stretch. He couldn’t get caught up in the after-details. Not now anyway. He lifted his leg up, stepping down on the chair that had creaked eerily in response. He hesitated for a moment, stepping off the chair almost immediately. He wanted to do something. Right before he decided to fully go through with it. With rushed steps, he hurried back to his bed, kneeling down beside it to start searching around underneath it, pulling out a long, black coat, golden accents covering a rather decent portion of it. The words ‘Crazy Diamond’ was on the back of it. Mondo’s coat. He wanted to wear it. The reminder of why he was doing this.. It’d keep him from turning back. He turned back to the chair, holding the coat tightly in his arms, wrinkling the fabric slightly before he returned to the front of the chair, placing his make-shift ropes onto the flat surface as he gently slipped the coat back on. It was fairly long on him, almost oversized, likely due to Mondo’s different frame. They weren’t too far on the height scale, were they? He looked down at his hand, seeing as most of his palm was obscured by the coat, it was practically as if it had just engulfed him at that point. He smiled now, for the first time in days, ever since Mondo’s execution. He stepped back up onto the chair, picking up both of the belts once more. He started wrapping one of the belts around one of the few beams of the ceiling, putting the leather through the buckle in order to tighten it, to keep it almost fully connected to the ceiling itself. Of course, he had kept a small slither of the leather accessible, he needed it so he could tie up the next part of his plan. He brought the other belt up to the current contraption that he had. It was practically the same process, he had tied the belt into a loop-like shape, one big enough for his head to fit through initially. He put the almost completed noose over his head, and soon, around his neck. The cold metal made him flinch somewhat before he had started to tighten the make-shift rope, stopping at a point where his breathing almost felt harder to manage. He knew once he kicked the chair down, he’d fully get this plan to work. He brought the long piece of leather into his hand, his thumb tracing against the smaller loops of metal. 

Finally, he started to finish the tying of everything. He began to loop the two belts together now, making sure to keep the newly found knot tight. He tested it quickly, making sure he couldn’t step off the chair without being held back. It took him only one retry with his knotting work, but then, he finally couldn’t step off without the belts preventing him from getting down. This was it. It was time. 

“.... We’ll be reunited once again, bro. You might even be watching me right now.. I hope you’re going to be happy to see me again..” He was talking to himself. His eyes looking up at the ceiling. Mondo was likely watching him from up there, seeing his plan take action. It wasn’t Mondo’s fault, that wasn’t at all what he was insinuating with his words. He knew Mondo had to have missed him too.. They would both be happy. In the afterlife. If they couldn’t be happy in the land of the living, then.. This was the only choice. 

He hesitated. A small bit of cold sweat had formed on his forehead. He was tense now, almost nervous. Maybe.. He was nervous after all. He was so confident in his plan up until now, up until this point. All he had to do was kick down the chair.. 

And that is exactly what he did. 

All he heard was a small thud.

All he heard was a small thud, and then the sound of him struggling. He didn’t die instantly, no, his neck didn’t break immediately like he assumed it would. He assumed it was going to be something instant, something he wouldn’t suffer through. The feeling of his breathing being halted, being something he couldn’t force out.. He felt heavy. His instincts acted almost automatically, his legs trying to find something to prop themselves on, to give him a chance to breathe, to make some of the suffocating stop. But of course.. He couldn’t reach the ground, his thrashing only kicked the chair further away from him. All he had left.. Was trying to get the belt off of his neck. 

His hands flew up to his neck automatically, trying to dig underneath it. He was clawing desperately at the noose around his neck. His scratching and pulling caused small red markings to form around the leather belt, which he didn’t make budge almost at all. He didn’t have too much time left, did he? He could feel his brain get a little fuzzy as his struggles continued. It was almost as if he was filled with a sudden determination, a determination to live. That wasn’t his original goal. But.. The feelings, the feelings of dying, they weren’t what he was expecting. His neck hurt, he couldn’t breathe, he could feel his brain wanting to give up on flowing oxygen through it. He was dying. Slowly. And nobody knew. He felt sudden heavy tears flowing down his face, almost on instinct. He was in pain. He couldn’t stop it. 

Minutes had passed. He was still digging at his neck, but he could feel himself grow weaker. Black blotches were forming in his eyes. He was on the final stage. This was it. His struggling slowed. His eyes couldn’t be forced to stay clear of the room around him. He felt himself blackout, as finally, his body gave up. His hands had formed a death grip around the belt that was still painfully looped around his neck, refusing to let go. The pink, bloody marking still fresh, coating his fingertips as he hung there. The only sound in the room was the sound of his body slightly swinging back-and-forth from his initial desperation. He left no note. He left no motive. The tears on his face stopped abruptly, staining his face as his eyes closed only slightly, going half-lidded almost. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass. 

Someone determined to change the world from a different point-of-view. 

A person who wanted to save his family name.

That person was no-more.

He was nothing more than an empty, cold shell

Hanging lifelessly on his ceiling

And nobody would discover his body until the next day.


End file.
